The spirit of the wolf and leopard
by mistystar123
Summary: Semi-princess semi-orphan AU. Sorry for short chapters and long waits...I do apologize. Abeke is the adopted princess of Nilo. She has been competing for the throne for as long as she could remember, but never really trying even with the knowledge of being thrown on the street as punishment. But when it really happens and she meets Conor and Rollan what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**New story! So this is a semi-princess semi-orphan AU. Confusing right? Well, this story is for my lovely friend, Friendlylittlespark8, she came up with the idea and she requested it!**

* * *

><p>Abeke turned from her window, her coal-black hair was tied above her head with dull but intricate and beautiful beads, the beads were painted in a dull red that matched the flowing gown that stuck loosely to her thin yet strong frame. Her hand reached for her beloved leopard by her side, the leopard was the only thing that ever comforted the lonely and misunderstood girl. Being an adopted princess, adopted purely because the king had no daughters and needed someone to take the place of ruler when he died, she was hated, and alone at almost all times. The battle for future queen was hard and her 'sister' Soama was perfect for the role. She didn't even want to be queen, she simply enjoyed what she could while she could.<p>

Because she knew she wasn't going to be chosen, and if not chosen she will be sent out onto the streets of Nilo. With nothing.

Tears of pure fear rolled down her cheeks as she waited to be summoned to her kings throne room. She knew she was about to be sent away and she had been prepared. But now the fear was making her doubt her planning was going to pay off. She knew she had a hidden bow and a quiver of arrows along with book of pictures her maids had taken of her and Uraza and even some of her with Soama.

Knock, knock.

It was time. She wiped at her teary eyes furiously, she would not show weakness to her king, not now when he was going to send her away to the streets.

"Come in." She said, tying with all of her might to remain strong and to not let her voice waver. Uraza pressed closer to her side, her silky soft fur pressed against her leg, the thin fabric of her gown was not enough to block the large cats furry pelt from touching Abeke's thigh; the comforting touch made the hard job of reaching the thrown room without loosing herself to the fear and sadness that threatened to wash over her thin and fragile body just a little bit easier.

" Princess Abeke, his majesty will see you now" A maid said. She was dressed in a simple and worn white dress, she bowed low to the floor. "Rise, I am no more a princess than you. I act more and feel more like a huntress than any princess. I wish to be treated as such" Abeke said, if she as going to be sent to the street's than she might as well make friends if she can.

"Yes P- i mean..."

"Abeke"

"oh uh...Yes Abeke" She said stuttering on her words as she stood to her full height, revealing pale skin and dull brown hair. Smiling slightly to her, she walked out of the room. The previous fear only grew, as she walks down the hallway to meet the aging king that ruled this vast but poor kingdom. She walks down the spiraling staircase leading her to the throne room, her dull red gown flowing like a waterfall of blood behind her. Uraza growls as the duo approaches the polished and hand-sculpted double doors leading to Abeke's soon-to-be ex-father. She takes a deep breath, grips Uraza's fur, and opens the double doors...

"Abeke"

She takes a stuttering breath. She hurries over to the middle of the room and bowed like the maid had previously. She caught a glimpse of her fathers irritated and harsh look, and quickly slipped to her knees with her head brushing the ground.

"Yes Milord?" She said knowing from past mistakes not to stutter, no matter what. It always leads to bad things.

"Get out."

"What?" She said. Abeke was astonished, he never was this blunt, even though he has made it quite obvious he hates her at times.

"Get out. I have chosen Soama as the next ruler of Nilo, she will continue as a princess not you. Now, ." He said, his face ever stoic, but his eyes revealing his hidden anger and frustration. She knew better then to argue.

She got up, gripped Uraza'z fur, and walked out of the doors, she went down the hallway, out the grand doors, and out onto the streets.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long, I promise i am not abandoning this story! Short chapter as in REALLY short**

Abeke's POV

I look all around me, to each side seemingly endless huts, worn by years of age, stretch on, beyond that niloian grass grows in the prairies, above me is a crystal blue sky dotted with fluffy, pure white clouds. I take a deep breath and begin towards the bush where I hid my precious belongings.

Uraza stalks by my side, forever my loyal friend. I reach the bush and sweep aside the branches, the bow and quiver are covered in dirt but still in tact. I reach into the quiver and pull out the memory book: still together. I let out a breath i didn't know I had been holding and leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX TIME SKIP XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walk down the street, evening has fell making it almost completely silent.I look up to the sky, the stormy grey-blue tells me I need to find shelter for the night; or else be caught out at night when there are spirit snatchers as I call them. Spirit snatchers are people that come at night and kidnap people with spirit animals, like me with Uraza, and either kill them or worse, force them into being their slaves. I shiver at the thought.

I quickly begin to observe my surroundings, to each side of me are huts and a few shops here and there; the only shelter in sight seem to be allies **( A/N Probably spelled that wrong). ** I internally groan. This is going to be a long night.

I walk into the nearest one, setting my bow and quiver down beside my sleeping spot with an arrow strung just in case. I lay down and Uraza follows, I wrap my arms around my Leopard and close my eyes, letting sleep over take me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Spirit animals i'm bad! I am so sorry! It's been a long time! I will try to update with less in between but I cant promise it will be constant.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned them, Reilien and Coneke would have happened a longgggg time ago.**

* * *

><p><em>"Dude! We can't just leave her!"<em>

_"That leopard will kill Essix! If we aren't leaving her then were at least waking her up so she can control it!"_

_"We can't!"_

_"Why not?!"_

_"..."_

_"Dude!"_

_"What?!"_

_"Stop poking her!"_

_"I'm just trying to wake her up!"_

Where am I?

_"Dude! She's in a dressy robe-y thing it just looks wrong!"_

_"Bro, you're just dirty minded"_

_"Am not!"_

_"Yeah you are dude"_

_"Prove it"_

Who are these people?

_"Remember Meilin? When you told her-'_

_"NO!"_

_"Oh you mean you forgot? I must remind you then"_

_"Shephard boy!"_

Who was poking me?

_"You told her you knew why when she said she had itchy-"_

I don't wanna hear this.

I force my eyelids open, only to have it feel like I was lifting a thousand pounds of lead. I barely prevail, though when I manage to tear my eyes open I am only greeted with the suns blinding rays and the voices above me arguing about things I do not wish to hear. I close my eyelids as to not alert the two boys above me of my consciousness and grip m bow, still knocked with an arrow, into a position I can defend myself with. My eyes barely peek open, now adjusted to the light, and peer over at Uraza. Her violet eyes peer at me through a crack in her eyelids.

She's with me.

We both jump to our feet in seconds, my arrow knocked (A/N I had a better word but i forgot it so bear with me) And Uraza with claws unsheathed and mouth pulled back in a snarl.

"Woah! Calm down!" A boy with dark, tussled hair cries to me at my sudden outburst. I iqnore him though and keep my arrow aimed at the the boys.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I demand.

"Hey calm down. We don't want to hurt you. My name's Conor-" the blonde says gesturing to himself "- and this is Rollan. Were orphans, we just wanted to make sure you're okay" He finishes.

I lower my bow and slide it along with my arrow back into place. If anything happens I can take these two with my bare fists.

"Now, who are _you_?" The brun- Rollan says.

I take a moment to consider the question before responding, allowing Uraza to weave herself between my legs. " I am Abeke. Previously the adopted princess of Nilo, before...well the inevitable. Before I was tossed out onto the streets like the orphan I am" I explain, keeping my expression as neutral as I possibly can though I am sure it's weak. Uraza growl's and nips my leg. I allow myself a small smile before continuing. "And this big strong girl is Uraza, my best friend. Who, obviously, happens to be a leopard."

They're faces turn to one of shock and disbelief before Rollan breaks the silence; "Dude! We totally just met the princess!'

Momma help me.


End file.
